How it Feels to be Loved
by purpledemon21
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog lost his entire feeling of love when he was four years old because of a tragedy he couldn't forget. That is, not until he met the blue one. Warning: Yaoi. All who disapprove of this will not read OR review.
1. LOVE SUCKS SOMETIMES

HELLO, MY FELLOW SONADOW LOVERS! I hope you are enjoying Kingdom Hearts: The Story Continues! I decided to take a break from that, but I PROMISE that I will try to have it done before the summer is over! Same goes for this. Both of the stories are to be rather long, but DON'T FRET! The wait will be worth your while. ANYWAYS! Enjoy this story!

(Note: None of the characters or places in this chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team Incorporated, Sega Incorporated, MPEG Sofdec Incorporated, ADX Incorporated, and/or RenderWare Incorporated.)

My father always told me, "In life, you must make sacrifices for those you love". He had already done exactly that for me. When I was only four years old, I was attacked by a demon. Just as it was about to land the final blow, my father jumped in front of me, taking the hit and satisfying the beast's lust. My father didn't speak to me again, no matter how much I cried and shook him. After an hour of trying this, I finally gave up. Tears had streamed down my face, and I had wrapped my arms around him. I cried myself to sleep that night, all the while clutching his body. I had no one left to take care of me, No one left to love me.

And that remained true, until that one day.

I was twenty-four when I met the other hedgehog. It started out like any other day, waking up with dried tears staining the fur on my face. I went to the bathroom to splash my face with water. I got a towel and dried my face off. When I pulled the towel away from my face, I just so happened to be looking out the window.

That was when I saw him.

His blue fur was shining under the bright sunlight. His emerald eyes sparkled, and his teeth shone so brightly as he smiled. He ran off, his legs a blur. I admired his speed. I remembered every aspect of him, even though I wasn't even looking at him for a full three seconds. _Wait, an I falling in love?_ I thought. I was straight, wasn't I? Why did I feel so drawn to the blue hedgehog? I set the towel down, thinking about these feelings.

I decided to step out for a walk. I headed down the sidewalk, thinking about the hedgehog. The way his fur shone, the way he ran, the way he smiled, all of it gave him goosebumps. His taste in clothing didn't exactly please me, but he still made me shiver. I didn't even know his name... How could I be falling in love? Especially with the same sex of hedgehog?

I was lost in the thoughts of this hedgehog. So lost, in fact, that I didn't notice the streetlamp in front of me until I had smacked my face against it. I fell back and landed directly on my ass. I heard laughter from all around. I looked at the crowd surrounding me. But they weren't the ones that put me on the verge of tears.

The blue hedgehog was at the head of the crowd, pointing at me and crying from how hard he was laughing.

I got up and ran, crashing through the crowd, my feet smacking the pavement at a pace I had never seen before, not even from the blue one. I ran as far as I could from the crowd, I ran past what felt like thousands of buildings, knowing I had long since passed my house. I didn't turn, I just kept running in a straight line, not even caring that I had hit a good number of people. I didn't stop until the tears blurred my vision enough to make me nearly blind, at which point I fell to my knees, the tears making my face look as if I had just come out of a shower. No one stopped to see if I was okay, to comfort me, they just looked and walked off. That made me cry even more. I didn't stop crying for a long time, not until someone finally knelt down and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine, it's just that-" I had looked up and saw a familiar face; I was looking at the same hedgehog I had seen out of my window that morning.

"I'm sorry about that... I really can be a jerk sometimes...," the hedgehog said. "I'm Sonic, by the way. And you are...? He-" Sonic the hedgehog was cut off by a kiss from the black hedgehog he had been comforting. Sonic was taken aback by this, shocked at my actions. Sonic pushed him away. "What the... I don't even know your name..."

I began to feel ashamed of myself. Until...

"And yet I'm falling in love with you." I looked up with wide eyes. Sonic smiled at my reaction. "Surprised much? You kiss well enough to convince me."

"Shadow. That's my name."

Sonic smiled. "Well, Shadow the hedgehog, why don't you come back to my house and see where things go?"

I couldn't believe my ears. I just nodded, dazed. Sonic helped me up from the ground and led me further down the sidewalk in the same direction I had decided to run. Sonic led me into a two-story building.

YAY! SONADOW 4-EVER BIITCH! Anyways, sorry there wasn't any action in this chapter, but I promise next one there will be. It's rated M, you think I'm not gonna add in any sex scenes? That would just be a waste of a rating, what the hell's wrong with you?

REVIEW


	2. SEXY SHIT

WHAT NOW BITCHES I UPDATED AS QUICKLY AS I MADE THE STORY! Ain't I awesome? ANYWAYS! Here comes the sex! Love me!

(Note: None of the characters or places in this chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team Incorporated, Sega Incorporated, MPEG Sofdec Incorporated, ADX Incorporated, and/or RenderWare Incorporated.)

I was led into a room with a king-sized bed and lots of band posters by the blue hedgehog I had only just met. I examined the room with a quick glance. "You like rock music too?"

The blue one blushed. "Actually... I just think they just have sexy bodies..."

I chuckled and sat on the bed. "Well anyway... one of us gonna do the other or what?"

It was Sonic's turn to chuckle as he sat down on my lap. "That depends. Which position did you want?"

"I couldn't care less, but I'd rather be the fucker."

"That's what I had in mind." Sonic grabbed my shirt and began to pull it off. I let him do this without complaint, and Sonic admired the spot of soft white fur I had on my chest. I went for his pants as he took off his shirt. I had to admit, his abs were pretty damn sexy. He went for my pants and I stood up to make this easier for him. Once we both had nothing but underwear on, I pushed him onto the bed. I laughed evilly as I hopped on the bed and crawled to him seductively.

"Oh, of all the things I've dreamed of doing, this was not one of them... but I sure as hell want to do it." I bit the lowest edge of his boxers and pulled them off with my teeth.

The other one smiled as I did this. "You naughty little hedgehog..."

"Sure as hell." I looked at his cock to see that it was still soft. "What, you don't like having such a sexy hedgehog do this to you? Well, we'll just have to fix that..." I rubbed the area very hard but slowly, making the blue one moan. I could feel the area getting harder, and once it was rock hard, I stopped rubbing and let it stand upright. I wrapped my hand around it and started to move the hand up and down slowly, drawing a louder moan from the hedgehog with sexy abs.

"Faster, Shadow..." I did as I was told, making the blue one clench the sheets. "Faster..." Again, I did as was requested, making the blue one's face twist in pleasure. He was loving this, I could tell. "Faster..." My hand was moving at near light speed as I did as was requested yet again. After a moment longer of this, Sonic's face twisted into what I knew was pre-climax. I stopped at that exact moment. The other hedgehog relaxed but looked at me fiercely. "What the hell, Shadow?"

"You want it?"

"Yes, I want it!"

"Then beg."

"What?"

"You heard me." I smiled evilly as the other one growled at me.

"Whatever, I can do this myself."

I jumped at him and grabbed his hands in a flash. "Not so fast. You want to come, then beg for it."

The other one growled at me, but did as he was told. "Oh, please, Shadow the hedgehog, finish me off, I beg you."

"Compliment me and you've got a deal."

"You sexy, badass little man." he said after a roll of the eyes.

"That's better." I let go of his hands and leaned down to his cock, satisfied by what he had said. I licked it, surprising the blue hedgehog. He lay his head back down and moaned as I licked him up and down. After a while of this, I sucked on the tip for about two seconds. Then I took the entire thing in my mouth and moved my head up and down. Sonic was moaning his face off, and I could almost feel him getting ready to come. I wrapped my tongue around his cock while I continued to suck him, and immediately following he came. I didn't swallow a lot of it like I had originally planned, but I left most of it to stain his pubic hair. "Damn, you taste good..."

"You like?" I ignored his comment and turned him onto his back. "Lube's in the bedside table," he said, turning his head as far as it would go. I removed my boxers and revealed an eight-inch erection.

"I'm not that nice." I entered him without any preparation, making him scream in pain. I ignored his wails and moved my hips up until only the tip of my erection was left in him. I stayed that way for a second before ramming myself back in. The hedgehog screamed yet again. I was enjoying myself immensely. I rammed him again, but this time he didn't scream quite as loudly. He was getting used to it. I kept ramming him with a slow, even pace.

Once he finally stopped screaming, he said to me, "Go faster... I want this to hurt..." I did as I was told, my hips moving even faster that my hand had earlier. Sonic was screaming again, and I just couldn't hold it in anymore; I came all over the inside of his anus and fell off of him, worn down to exhaustion. Sonic and I both were panting loudly and very unevenly as the other one climbed atop me, burying his face in my chest fluff.

I chuckled and placed my hand on his head. I never really thought I would say this... but I love you, Sonic the hedgehog."

"I love you too, Shadow the hedgehog," my counterpart said before he fell asleep, his face buried in the patch of white fur on my chest.

"I thought no one could love me again... Thank you, Sonic the hedgehog.

HOLY SHIT THERE ARE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY!

Shadow: Why am I so emo in this story?

YOU ALWAYS ARE NOW SHUT UP!

Sonic: Heehee... he told you.

Shadow: At least I have a love interest!

SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'M WORKING ON IT, ALRIGHT?

Shadow: Heh... You've been saying that for a month already.

Pulls out a gun* DON'T MAKE ME-

Sonic: Get away from my boyfriend, you bastard!

You two barely know each other... REVIEW


	3. EAT YOUR BREAKFAST BITCH

OMG THERE ARE PEOPLE READING THE SHIT IM WRITING RIGHT NOW!

Shadow: Okay, calm down before you get into the story...

NEVER, YOU BASTARD!

Sonic: Okay, lay off the sugar, man!

I HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN YET TODAY! WHAT SUGAR?

Shadow: Okay, no coffee for you then!

I HAVEN'T DRUNKEN COFFEE IN AT LEAST A YEAR!

Sonic: WELL WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU THEN?

I don't know. I JUST LIKE TO SCREAM!

Sonic & Shadow: SHUT UP ALREADY!

(Note: None of the characters or places in this chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team Incorporated, Sega Incorporated, MPEG Sofdec Incorporated, ADX Incorporated, and/or RenderWare Incorporated.)

I awoke to find a blue hedgehog latched to my chest, his face buried in my tuft of white fur. I admired how cute he looked in his slumber, patting the side of his face. I didn't move much, wanting to let the other sleep as much as he wanted. After a good half hour, the blue eyelids opened to reveal emeralds with a black circle in the center of them. "Morning, Shadow."

"Mañana, Grande Azul." I spoke in fluent Spanish.

"'Kay, don't know much Spanish."

"I said, 'Morning, Big Blue'."

"Ah... I never did well in Spanish class..."

"Hungry, my dear?"

"We only met last night and you're offering to cook me breakfast? Look who's rushing..."

"What, did you expect me to take it slow, seeing how I ran yesterday?"

"Whatever. How about some chili dogs?"

"How about you eat what I give you?"

The other hedgehog pouted, but didn't honestly complain. I moved his head off of my chest and went down into the kitchen, still butt-naked. I looked at what the hedgehog had in his fridge. I pulled out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon. I washed my hands before I set to cooking, seeing as how I had been playing with a hedgehog's private parts only hours before. The blue one came down as I was in the middle of flipping the bacon. I didn't notice his presence until he grabbed my shoulders, making me jump.

"Look who's paranoid this morning!" Sonic teased me.

"Just don't do that again. I'm sensitive in the morning..."

"Alright, alright... Hey, haven't you heard what they say about cooking bacon with your shirt off?"

"Never bothered me before."

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when you've got a big fat burn on your chest."

At that point, the bacon was pushed onto a platter. "Shut up and eat."

Sonic took five of the ten pieces of bacon I had prepared for him and halved up the plate of eggs. I just dumped the bacon onto that serving plate and took it to the table. I sat and picked up a piece of the bacon. Before I could take a bite, I felt a toe touch my genitals. I looked at the blue one sitting across form me, and received a sexy smile. "After breakfast, my dear. You can wait a few minutes."

The blue one looked at his plate in disappointment, but began eating anyway. I had barely made a dent in my eggs when he burped and sighed. I looked up and saw his plate cleaner than when he had taken it out. I shook my head in amusement. "You really are eager..."

"Sure as hell. Hurry up and eat."

"Don't rush me." Just to tease him, I chewed my food very slowly. Honestly, I was wanting this even more than him, but I didn't want to seem eager. After a moment longer of torturing him, I finished my breakfast and stood up. I would have put my plate up, had I not been tackled by the blue hedgehog whom loved me. I smiled and purred as the other began to rub my chest. "You are a bad little hedgehog... you know that?"

"Yes, I do know. Now, you relax... 'cause things are about to get interesting." I was wondering what he had in mind as he turned me onto my back. His hand encased my erection and began to stroke me, making me moan in pure delight. He was moving rather slowly, but I still loved it.

"C'mon... Go faster now..." Sonic did as he was told, his name really describing his actions; he was moving very fast, faster than I had moved last night, making me moan almost as loud as he had screamed last night. I could feel it, I was about to come. I could feel my face twist unintentionally, my back arched, and I gripped the carpet as tightly as I possibly could. My eyes closed and a feeling of immense pleasure washed over me. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. I came back to my senses, looking at my lover. I could feel no wetness on me, period, and I knew he was playing _my _game. "Damn it, Sonic!"

"You know what I want from you."

"Only I can do that!" I reached my hand down and grabbed myself. Sonic's hand gripped mine and held it there.

"Beg for it."

"No chance in hell..."

"Well, then, I guess there will be no pleasure for you."

"Damn it! Fine then... You wanna play my game? You'll regret it, Sonic... but I'll play along." The blue one smiled, obviously not heeding my warning. "Oh, Sonic, you badass little hedgehog, suck on my cock, make me come, make me scream in pleasure. I want you."

The hedgehog was obviously impressed by my acting skills, and smiled. "Your needs will be met, my love." his mouth moved down to my hips, kissing my private area, and encasing my testicles in his hand. I smiled and lay my head back down. The hedgehog brought my entire cock, all eight inches of it, into his mouth. I moaned as he moved his head up and down. Involuntarily, my hips moved up when he brought his head and vice versa, making his job much easier. Just as I got the same feeling again, I heard a slam. I didn't think much of it, and continued to make the same movements until the feeling was deprived yet again. I looked at my lover angrily, but he wasn't even looking at me. I followed his gaze to see the door open and a pink hedgehog in a red dress standing in the doorway, staring in shock at the scene before her.

"Amy!" my lover said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Someone's in TROUBLE!

Shadow: Who's this 'Amy' anyway?

YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT LATER!

Shadow: Was she someone you loved?

Sonic: Oh, you know I love you!

Shadow: I'm beginning to have second thoughts...

Oh, come on, you two! If you fight now, the fans will never get to read any more sex scenes from me about you two! AND YOU WANT TO BE POPULAR FOR YOUR SEX!

Shadow: …

Sonic: …

What? I would if I were in your position. And besides, Shadow, you're a lonely bastard! You don't want to have Sonic's love deprived from you!

Shadow: I suppose not... But you need to get a life. You've been on your computer reading and writing fanfictions nonstop for the past four days. Do you think you can get a love interest that way?

TIA WILL COME AROUND! Or maybe Sabrina... or Anna...

Sonic: Whore...

SHUT UP!

REVIEW


	4. INJURIES!

SUCK ON MY PIGGY'S TAIL! I WANT TO SEE YOU GET KICKED IN THE FACE!

Shadow: What the hell is up with you?

Sonic: You are making me feel scared...

Shadow: No one scares my boyfriend!

GO RAPE A COW AND MAKE THEM LIKE IT! I WANT TO HEAR PASSIONATE MOOS!

Sonic: Okay... I'm really scared now...

HERE COMES A STERN TALKING-TO FROM A JEALOUS BITCH!

(Note: None of the characters or places in this chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team Incorporated, Sega Incorporated, MPEG Sofdec Incorporated, ADX Incorporated, and/or RenderWare Incorporated.)

I was still lying on my back, staring up at the pink bitch that had interrupted my pleasure. I was angry at her, I didn't care what she was here for. I just wanted to throw a knife at her face.

"Amy?" my lover asked after another awkward moment of silence.

"What were you just doing sucking this hedgehog's..." the pink bitch couldn't seem to say the word. "I thought you loved ME!"

I looked at Sonic angrily. "You love her?"

"No! No, i-it's not like that at all!" Sonic nervously explained.

"Excuse me?" the pink one crossed her arms.

"W-well, I _used _to like her... a little..."

"Used to? So you like this sorry excuse for a hedgehog now?" the pink one said.

"Sorry excuse for a hedgehog? Look who's talkin', bitch!" I retorted.

"You want me to come down there?"

"Bring it, Pinkie!" I stood in a flash, my face flushed with anger.

"Hey, hey! We can all talk about this peacefully!" Sonic interrupted, grabbing my shoulders.

I shrugged the hedgehog's hands away. "Stay out of this, Sonic!"

"I refuse!"

"You don't want to get involved!"

"I don't want you two fighting! Be logical!"

" Sonic, if you don't back off of me-" I was interrupted by a smack in the face by a huge wooden hammer. I blacked out. The last thing I heard was a male hedgehog screaming my name.

I awoke to find my head laying in a lap that was covered in blue fur that seemed wet. My head hurt horridly, and I could barely open my eyes. Whatever the rest of my body was laying on, it was soft, but it was rattling ever so slightly, making my legs bounce. "S-... Sonic?"

"Shadow? You're awake!"

"S-sonic... what happened to me?"

"Amy... hit you in the head with her hammer... and gave you a possible concussion."

I breathed out a slight laugh, surprising the blue-furred hedgehog. "Amy... She sure as hell won't get away with this..."

"Oh, she didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"You think I was about to let her do this to you unscathed?"

"Oh, Sonic, my love..."

"Shadow, maybe you should get some more rest."

I turned my head, burying my face in my lover's warm, wet lap. The last thing I saw before slumber overtook me yet again was a dark purple spot on Sonic's lap.

I awoke yet again, this time with no one around and laying in a bed. I was wearing a medical robe, and I could feel something wrapped around my head, holding something very soft against the spot on my head that hurt the worst and, apparently, was bleeding. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking around the room. It was rather bland, but I supposed it didn't matter. As long as I was recovering.

A door burst open at the farther end of the room, a blue hedgehog jumping in. Seeing that I was awake, the hedgehog ran over and gave me a huge hug, almost suffocating me. "Shadow!" the hedgehog said. "I was almost afraid you wouldn't make it."

"You think I'm about to leave you, Sonic?" I returned the hug. "You should know me better than that."

Sonic let go of me and looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"You didn't know that crazy bitch would come along and ruin our fun. Don't be sorry."

He smiled and hugged me yet again. I kissed his neck, and he rewarded me with a nip to the ear. I looked down at Sonic's lap and noticed he still hadn't washed my blood off. As soon as Sonic let go of me, he was pulled off of the bed. A few doctors began to examine me. I wanted to argue with them for throwing my boyfriend to the floor, but I kept my mouth shut. I was beginning to get woozy anyway, but I didn't know why. What I didn't notice was the needle stuck into my arm.

WHAT NOW I AM A PERSON THAT IS WRITING ABOUT HEDGEHOGS!

Shadow: I pass out way too much in this chapter.

Sonic: But you're cute when you sleep.

Shadow: Oh, Sonic...

OKAY! NO LOVEY-DOVEY SHIT RIGHT NOW! WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Shadow: You're just jealous you don't have anyone to do this with.

WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS NAGGING ME ABOUT THAT? I! AM! WORKING! ON! IT!

Shadow: You sure haven't done much recently...

I DON'T HAVE TIA'S PHONE NUMBER AND IT'S SUMMER!

Sonic: What about Sabrina? Or Anna?

WITH LOGAN, AND WITH RANDALL!

Shadow: Okay, obviously, you need to be alone.

THANK YOU!

REVIEW


	5. SHADOW RETURNS

OMG YAORI IS MAKING ME MORE POPULAR THAN ANYONE EVER IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!

Shadow: No wonder you don't have a girlfriend...

WHAT WAS THAT?

Shadow: I SAID NO WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

DO YOU WANT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED?

Sonic: Stop fighting, you two! I'm getting tired of this constant arguing, I almost wish someone would shoot me in the face!

Aww... you feelin' down, Sonikkins?

Shadow: Back off my boyfriend, asshole!

It was just an innocent little nickname! Calm yourself!

Shadow: You want me to be calm? STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIC YOU BASTARD!

YOU'RE THE BASTARD!

Sonic: Stop, _stop,_STOP!*leaves the room

Shadow: Now look what you did!

Okay, I'm not gonna say a thing for Sonic's sake. Hey, kids! While Shadow and I work shit out, read more of this disgustingly perverted story!

(Note: None of the characters or places in this chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team Incorporated, Sega Incorporated, MPEG Sofdec Incorporated, ADX Incorporated, and/or RenderWare Incorporated.)

It had been a week since Amy had given me a concussion. I was finally being let out of the bed, out of the hospital. Once I heard this news, I was up and running out of that place. I didn't give a damn about returning their medical robe, I didn't give a damn that they had a medical report for me, I didn't even give a damn that people were laughing at me. I just wanted to get back to Sonic, back to my love, back to that damn sexy blue hedgehog. Besides, we still had something to finish.

I burst through the door to my lover's home, causing the blue hedgehog to fling a plate of hot dogs straight to the ceiling. I slammed the door and ran to the other hedgehog, knocking him to the floor and assaulting him with passionate kisses. Sonic was surprised, but he returned my kisses nonetheless. After I had continued this for a good five minutes, I wrapped my arms around the sexy blue one. "I missed you, Sonic... Why didn't you come by to visit?"

"I did... but every time I came, you were asleep..."

I sighed. "Damn medication... Oh, well... at least I'm here with you now." I smiled evilly. "And while I'm here... I do recall we had some business that went unfinished." I took my medical robe off and threw it carelessly away from us. I kissed Sonic's neck as I unzipped his jeans. Sonic pushed me off of him as he took off the rest of his clothing. I lay back as the Hedgehog leaned his head down to my erection and kissed it.

"I already begged, so don't even go there this time." Sonic nodded and brought his mouth down to my cock, putting the entire thing into his mouth. He moved his head up, I moved my hips down, and vice versa, just like last time. My back arched, my eyes shut, and my hands scratched at the hardwood floor as I was about to come. For the first time in eight days, I did, and my lover happily swallowed every bit of it that didn't manage to make its way out of his mouth. Sonic brought his head up, my fluids dripping down his chin. Sonic got up, walking towards the stairs. He beckoned me to follow him, but by the time I had gotten to the stairs, he had already disappeared. I guessed at where he was, and sure enough, as soon as I shut his bedroom door, I was pushed onto the bed. I just closed my eyes and chuckled. I heard a drawer open and close, and the smell of cherries filled the room. I was beginning to worry, and so I opened my eyes, only to be met by a finger smoothly sliding up my ass.

I gasped in surprise, looking at my lover. "Changing positions, Sonic?"

"Yes, I am. Now, shut up and lie on your stomach."

I did as I was told, though I still had a surprised look on my face. Sonic was being forceful... and it was SEXY! I lay there as he slid a second finger in, then a third. I was stretched out, definitely, and after only a moment of Sonic keeping his fingers in, he slammed his erection in with enough force to move the mattress. I moaned loudly as Sonic humped me at a very rapid pace. I was really turned on by Sonic's dominant nature, almost not wanting him to ever stop, but once I felt that warm spurt inside of me, I was ready for him to stop. And that he did, collapsing onto my body. His head buried itself into my tuft of white fur, and I laid my hand upon his head, spinning one of my fingers around in his quills before I drifted off to sleep.

SONIC HAD DOMINANCE! WHAT THE FUCK? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER! AAHHHH!

Sonic: … Well, anyways... did you enjoy our little interaction, Shadow?

Shadow: Oh, yeah. I never thought you could be so dominating, Sonikkins.

THAT'S MY SONIC NICKNAME!

Shadow: Well, It's a good one, and you're not using it again.

But-

Shadow: *glares at me

Okay...

REVIEW


	6. CRAVINGS BIATCH!

Oh ma gawh I'm so cold! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY!

Shadow: You better not get me sick.

Sonic: I'm with Shadow on this one.

Oh, you're about to get something worse than sick, Shadow...

Shadow: WHAT?

READ!

(Note: None of the characters or places in this chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team Incorporated, Sega Incorporated, MPEG Sofdec Incorporated, ADX Incorporated, and/or RenderWare Incorporated.)

"_Now, Shadow the hedghog, prepare to die!"_

_The cut and bruised black hedgehog began to cry. "No! No! I'm not gonna die!"_

_The demon raised its sword._

"Shadow?"

"_No! Don't kill me! Please!"_

_The demon laughed maniacally, beginning to bring the sword down._

"Shadow!"

_Another black hedgehog, this one much older than the other, jumped in front of the demon, taking the hit for the four-year-old. The demon disappeared immediately, leaving only a cloud of jet black smoke in his wake._

_The four-year-old black hedgehog crawled over to his savior's body, clutching it tightly with tears streaming down his face. "D-dad..."_

"SHADOW!"

I awoke to find myself clutching a blue hedgehog very tightly, my face soaked with what I knew were tears. I quickly let go of Sonic and wiped my face off.

"You okay?" Sonic asked, placing a hand on my back.

I sniffed. "I'm fine," I lied.

Sonic looked at me disapprovingly. "I know something's up. Tell me."

"It's nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Now, Shadow, you know you can tell me anything, right? We are a couple."

"I know. I'm fine. Honest." I crossed my fingers in my lap, covering them up with the other hand.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

I pulled on the clothes I had left here eight days ago, which were still laying in a pile on the bedroom floor. I walked out the door to the house and ran over to mine. I gathered a few changes of clothes, changing into a pair of black denim jeans and a bloodred t-shirt. I put the different clothing changes into a duffel bag, also gathering a few of my showering items and putting them in. Before I grabbed my keys and left, I picked up a photograph from twenty years ago and examined it, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away as I stuffed the photograph into the bottom of the duffel bag and grabbed my keys. I walked out of the house, closing and locking my door behind me before I went back to Sonic's house. I walked in and set my bag down by the door. Once I had closed the door, I was tackled by Sonic and showered with kisses. I laughed, pushing him off and standing up. He pouted as I walked away into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge for something good to eat. I was near starvation. I decided to make a few breakfast burritos.

I awoke, my stomach torturing me. It was still dark out, and I had been crying yet again. "Damn dreams..." I groaned as a stab of pain formed in my abdomen. I felt like I was about to cough up my dinner. I ran to the bathroom, and as soon as I knelt down to the toilet, I vomited. I clutched at my throat, gagging. I vomited yet again, this time seeing a bit of blood mixed in. W_hat the hell's wrong with me?_ I thought. Once this gut-wrenching affair was over, I rinsed my mouth out and went back to bed, sweating. I felt my forehead and nearly screamed. I was freezing cold.

For some reason, I had as strange craving for chili-cheese dogs, and I hated those things. "There's something seriously wrong with me," I thought aloud. Then something dawned upon me. I jumped off of the bed and ran out of the house. I came to a convenience store that happened to be open and walked inside, trying to seem calm. I walked down the aisles, finally finding what I was looking for. I picked up one of them, but then thought, _what if this one's faulty? _I picked up a second, then a third, and finally a fourth (each of a different brand) before realizing I must look like a fool. I left that aisle and went straight to the counter, hoping the clerk wouldn't say anything. Thankfully, she didn't and she rung me up in silence until she said how much I was to pay.

I gave her a handful of ones, telling her to keep whatever change I had given her before running the hell out of that place. I got home rather quickly and ran back into the bathroom. I opened one of the four boxes and too the pregnancy test inside. _I'm acting so stupid,_ I thought. _I'm acting so stupid. I'm a male, I can't get pregnant. _I still looked at the results. Positive. _Fuck! It must be faulty._

I took each of the other three with the same results: Positive. _No... it can't be true! I'm not pregnant! It's impossible! _I grunted as I felt another stab of pain in my abdomen. I sighed and admitted defeat. I walked back to the bedroom, lying next to Sonic.

_I'll tell him in the morning._

Shadow: OH MY GOD I'M A PREGNANT MAN!

Heehee... I'm so evil.

Shadow: How the hell is that even possible?

If you will remember the ending to chapter four...

Shadow: DAMN DOCTORS!

REVIEW


	7. CONFESSIONS

Shadow: I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm preg-

WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!

Shadow: I'M A GUY AND I'M PREGNANT! I'M FREAKIN' OUT OVER HERE!

I wish I'd never thought of this...

Sonic: Too late. C'mon, Shadow, aren't you happy? You're gonna... be a MOMMY! *bursts out in hysterical laughter

*joins in with Sonic

Shadow: SHUT UP!

(Note: None of the characters or places in this chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team Incorporated, Sega Incorporated, MPEG Sofdec Incorporated, ADX Incorporated, and/or RenderWare Incorporated.)

========================================(finally! line breaks!)================================================

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm PREGNANT, alright?"

"That doesn't make any sense at all. You're trying to trick me."

"No, I'm not! Look!" I held up one of the positive tests in his face. "How do you explain THIS if I'm joking?"

"You stole it from a lady?"

"NO! _I _took the test! _I _pissed on the piece of shit! _I! Am! Pregnant!"_

Sonic fell to his knees and hung his head. I sighed and calmed myself down. I was beginning to feel the toast I ate only two minutes ago coming back up. "Look, Sonic. I am just as surprised as you surely are. Probably a bit more, actually. But... somewhere... rather deep down... I want this. I want to have a baby, okay? I'll admit it."

Sonic looked up at me with tearful eyes. "I love you Shadow the hedgehog. And I don't want you to go through this. I don't want you to go through the pain." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But I do. I will go through this because I want a child of my own. And besides, I don't have the heart to get an abortion or whatever shit they've got."

Sonic looked up at me, surprised. He then smiled. "Although, I do wonder:... how was this possible?"

"I don't know." I pondered the question for a minute before shrugging my shoulders. "I guess it's just something I was born with. I don't really get it, but..." I shrugged again.

Sonic laughed and stood. "Well, I'm starting to lighten up to the idea. Just remind me not to get happy up your ass unless we want another baby."

I chuckled. I pulled my blue lover close and kissed him passionately. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, but mine fought back. I won the battle for dominance and explored my newly won territory, but that didn't stop him from trying to defend once more. His tongue wrapped around mine, and I began to grind my hips against his rather forcefully. He moaned, but it simply sounded like "Mmmmm." I was dominating this morning. I pushed Sonic against the wall, my tongue still trapped and my hips still grinding his. Sonic moaned ever so loud, and I just couldn't help myself; my hand reached down to his waist and began to undo his button-flies. Sonic did the same with my black denims, obviously in the mood for sex. I had begun to give him a handjob before he even had my zipper halfway down. He broke the kiss and moaned loud enough to wake a bear halfway across the world. Sonic finally got my pants down and began to do the same to me as I was him. I supposed this was okay; I was pregnant, after all. I began to moan just as he was. I moved my free hand up his shirt and grabbed the quills on his back, pulling him closer.

I then noticed something that nearly made me faint.

Our heartbeats matched.

As soon as I noticed this, I pulled him into a kiss more passionate than any other I had ever even heard of. Sonic was surprised enough to not kiss back for an entire ten seconds. I gave up on the handjob and wrapped my arms around him tightly enough to stab my arms with his quills, and he was still wearing a shirt. I didn't give a damn; I loved this hedgehog more than I had any other living creature in my entire life. I tangled my legs in his. We were close enough that we would be unable to pull apart with a crowbar. I finally broke for air after eight and a half minutes. Sonic and I were both panting loudly and unevenly.

"What was that for?" Sonic choked out between pants.

I looked at him lovingly. "Your heartbeat matched mine."

He looked at me disbelievingly. We both pulled our pants back on before I went down into the living room. "By the way," Sonic said, "tomorrow's my birthday."

==========================================(MORE LINE BREAKS!)=============================================

Shadow: OH MY GOD, NATHANIEL, WHAT AM I GONNA GET HIM?

I have an idea... *whispers something in Shadow's ear

Shadow: Oh! That's a great idea!

I know, right? I'll help if you need me to.

Shadow: I've got money, but thanks so much for the offer. Oh, Sonic, You're about to love me more than ever...

REVIEW


	8. IT'S A BIRTHDAY!

Shadow: Oh mah gawh, it's Sonic's birthday!

I KNOW! THIS SHIT IS MAKIN' ME THIRSTY! *grabs a SprLEMON-LIME CARRBONATED BEVERAGE and takes a sip*

Shadow: Oh, Sonic's just going to love this!

Sonic: Love what?

Shadow: *whispers* Oh, man, what do I do?

SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sonic: *Passes out*

Shadow: ... Wow...

BEHOLD MY AWESOME POWERS OF FORCED SLEEP!

Shadow: Like that's gonna do anything in a fight...

SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Shadow: *passes out*

REEEEEEEAAAD!

(Note: None of the characters or places in the following chapter are not under my ownership. They are owned by Sonic Team Incorporated, SEGA Incorporated, MPEG Sofdec Incorporated, ADX Incorporated, and/or RenderWare Incorporated.)

I finally heard the peaceful snore of my lover, signaling my being able to sneak out. I did just that, stopping by the bank and withdrawing a few hundred dollars before stopping by a jewellry store. The purple racoon up front looked tired and rather bored, but as soon as I mentioned something about an engagement ring, she was all perky and jumping around, all that shit, trying to find something with "Seriously Super Sparkles!" as she put it. I wanted to just punch her in the face and get a ring, but I wasn't _that _mean. She finally found something that was to both of our likings, and I asked her to ring it up. She punned something about "Ringing the ring up", making me roll my eyes and run out of there as soon as she gave me back my change.

I then ran over to that Italian resturaunt right down the street, coming in and being greeted by a 42-foot-long line. _That damn hedghog better appreciate this..., _I thought. After an entire two hours of waiting, I finally made it up to the counter.

"Welcome to Mario's, how may I help you this evening?"

"Hello. I've only just been informed of my boyfriend's birthday, and-"

"Say no more! When is the hedgehog wishing to eat?"

"Around two, tommorrow afternoon."

"Alright! Let me check out the schedule!" The Italian-accented gopher flipped throught the book that sat before him. "Ah, just one opening! You are very lucky! Be here tomorrow at two-thirty sharp!"

"Thank you. How much?"

"Oh! I almost forgot the amount! One hundred and twelve dollars, please!"

I paid and got the hell out of there, my eyelids beginning to droop. I barely made it home before passing out. I snuggled up to Sonic, pulling the blanket over us before closing my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Sonic!" I shook my lover. "Birthday boy!" I still didn't get a response. I rolled my eyes before saying "I'm making chili dogs!"

"CHILI DOGS? WHERE?"

I chuckled. "That got you. Now get up, I've made plans. You don't wanna go on a date in some pajamas, do you?"

Sonic looked at me with wide eyes. "How'd you manage that?"

"Snuck out. C'mon, get dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes, I gotta find something good from my house."

"Bye, Shadow. I'll miss you."

"I'm only gonna be gone for two minutes."

"Oh, well." He kissed my cheek before I walked out of the room.

I went straight to my house and found the nicest suit I owned. I went back to his house and found him wearing khaki pants and a polo. "Aw, hell no. I got us reservations at the nicest resturaunt in town. You can't go to Mario's in that."

"Oh... well I just thought... Sorry." He disappeared back into his room and came back out in a tuxedo.

"That's better." I looked at the clock. Two. "We got thirty minutes, babe."

"Okay. So..."

I kissed him. He returned the kiss passionately, and we were doing this for twenty of the thirty minutes we were to wait, only breaking for air three times. The next five minutes we fixed our quills back to the desired style, and then we were off. Once we arrived at the resturaunt, it was just turning two-thirty. Perfect. Yet again, there was a line, but I cut to the front of it and said: "Reservations for Shadow the hedgehog."

"Ah, this must be the birthday boy! Come with me, my friends! We have saved our most special table!" We followed the gopher into the far end of the resturaunt. Our table was decorated with paintings of cherubs and clouds. I thought this was rather overdoing it, but I still smiled and thanked the gopher before sitting down.

Sonic sat across from me, looking around at the scenery. "Wow, Shadow... I'm surprised you're not bankrupt..."

I smiled at him. "Just enjoy your evening, my dear."

And that he did. Sonic gobbled down his meal, obviosly loving every bite. He was sung to (In Italian, of course) by many waiters, obviously in celebration of his birthday. He was served a large peice of cake, free of charge, which he also gobbled down. I was simply watching, thinking of his reaction when I decided to do it. Once he finished his cake, He sighed and leaned back, rubbing his belly. "Oh my God, Shadow, I couldn't eat another bite. I've never had this great of a birthday present. Thank you."

_The present's about to get much greater,_ I thought. I smiled at him. "Oh, it was my pleasure, my dear." Sonic got himself out of his seat, with difficulty, and began to leave. "Wait, Sonic. This evening isn't over quite yet." Sonic turned in surprise. I stood and grabbed both of his hands. "Sonic, I love you. I've never loved anyone more. And so I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sonic was takenn aback as I got on my knees and pulled the ring case out of my back pocket. "Will you marry me, Sonic the hedgehog?" I said, opening the case.

Sonic began to cry. "Yes!" he said. "Yes, yes, YES! I will marry you!" He pulled me into a tight hug, which I happily returned, tears beginning to well up in my eyes as well. He kissed my neck a million times before letting me go. I took his right hand and slid the ring on. It fit perfectly. "Oh, Shadow! I can't tell you how happy I am right now!"

"All I need to know is who's moving where, and we can live 'happily ever after', as they say."

OKAY, so right now, Shadow and Sonic are in their bedroom doing UNSPEAKABLE THINGS, and are currently unavailable for comment. So... yeah... It's just me. All alone. Aren't you bored with me?

REVIEW


	9. OMG IT'S A FUCKIN WEDDING

Sonic & Shadow: *kissing passionately*

*groans* Do you two ever stop kissing? You've been at it for an hour! You haven't come up for air ONCE!

Shadow: *flips me off*

Oh, so that's how you're gonna be? Fine! I can be that way just as easily!

Shadow: *breaks the kiss* Show me.

W-well... I need a reason to be angry.

Shadow: Your ex-girlfriend's a slutty bitch.

I already know that.

Shadow: Um... you're fat.

I know... I've been slimming down though.

Shadow: Your taste in music sucks.

It can, I know.

Shadow: I don't like your shoes too much.

FUCK YOU! *flips Shadow off*

(Note: None of the characters (besides Sandy) in the following chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team, SEGA, MPEG Sofdec, ADX, and/or RenderWare.)

Our wedding was definitely one to behold. I had paid for the entire thing and was rather close to broke. I had rented out the biggest and fanciest church there was in the city and decorated it with streamers of blue and black (for obvious reasons). I had also gotten myself fitted for another suit, as I was showing rather alot right now. I _was _five months in, after all. All of our friends were there: Rouge the bat, E-Omega 123, Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, Charmie the bee, a fox by the name of Tails, an echidna by the name of Knuckles, a rabbit by the name of Cream whom also had a creature Sonic called a chao flying around her excitedly, and a cat by the name of Big whom was holding a frog. All of Sonic's relatives were there, but none of mine were. They were dead, every last one of them. Sonic had questioned me about this but I had told him I just couldn't get in touch.

I was in one of the other rooms, getting ready with the help of Rouge. she was currently fixing my quills for me.

"Well, Stripes, this is the big day. You ready?"

"I'm a little nervous, at most."

We went a few minutes in silence. Rouge had begun to go over my suit with a lint roller before saying, "I'm still a little surprised you're gay, Stripes. Never really seemed like the one to be, did ya?"

"Really, I wasn't until I met him. There was just... something about him," I remembered the morning I had seen him out of my window.

"Oh? Well, I really can't blame ya. That hedgehog is pretty sexy. Not unlike yourself, Stripes."

I blushed a little. "Rouge, you always know how to flatter a man, don't you?"

"It's been said. You'd better be gettin' ready. The ceremony's gonna start in about... now."

I heard the organ begin playing. I opened the door that opened into the end of the aisle to see Sonic's little neice, Sandy, tossing flower petals and his nephew, Silver, holding the rings on a silk pillow. Both were doing these jobs whilst walking up the aisle to the altar. I fell in not too far behind them, trying not to cry. Once we made it there, the two in front of me separated and I turned to see Sonic looking at me with a huge smile. He got rid of it before he walked slowly toward me. I didn't hide my smile when he got to me and faced me.

"You look beautiful, Sonic," I whispered before the preacher began.

"We are gathered here today to joins these two men in holy matrimony. Please join hands." Sonic and I did as the preacher told us. "Sonic the hedgehog, do you take Shadow's hand in marriage?"

"I do."

"Do you, Sonic, promise to stay by him, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, through sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And do you, Shadow the hedgehog, take Sonic's hand-

"I paid for all of this, yes I do," I said, trying to speed things up.

"In that case, you may kiss the groom!"

I did so passionately, drawing thunderous applause from the crowd. Once we broke, the rest of the celebrations began. We let a flock of doves fly and we cut our near-foot-tall cake. Once all of the pictures were taken and the cake had been eaten, all that was being done was innocent chatting.

"So, Sonic," I said after a quick sip of champagne.

"Yes, my dear?" he replied.

"Wanna go out back to the tree swing?"

He looked at me for a minute before saying, "Why the hell not?"

I abandoned my glass as I pulled Sonic with me out the back door. Thankfully, we hadn't drawn any attention, and were able to make out in peace.

That is, until I was shot a number of times in the back. I fell backwards off of the swing, my blood staining my suit and the grass around me. I was beginning to faint, I could feel my eyelids sliding shut. The last thing I saw was a pink and orange blur running away.

Sonic: OMG MY SHADIE'S HURT! WHO DID IT?

Um, did you not understand the blur thing?

Sonic: No, not really.

Who do you know that's pink?

Sonic: Well, there's Amy, but she's in jail. For four years.

And what color do they wear in jail?

Sonic: Ora- OH!

*rolls my eyes*


	10. SONIC GOES OVERBOARD

OMG THIS ISA SUPER SPECIAL CHAPTER! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE IT'S IN SONIC'S POINT OF VIEW AND HE'S GONNA TRY AND KILL AMY!

Sonic: WHAT? REALLY?

YEAS, REALLY! AMY JUST MIGHT DIE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Sonic: OH MEH GOWH I'M SO AWESOME, AIN'T I?

HELL YEAH! DOWN WITH THE PINK BITCH THEY CALL AMY!

Sonic: I'M SO WITH YOU ON THAT ONE!

WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?

Sonic: I DON'T KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE WRITIN' THE SHIT DOWN!

Okay, well let's stop.

Sonic: OKAY! OH, SORRY! DAMMIT, I'M STILL YELLING! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? TURN THE DAMN CAPS LOCK OFF! Thank you.

Anyways, hey people! I am conducting a poll and haven't gotten a single answer yet!

Sonic: Shame on you!

Just go pay a visit to my profile and give me an answer! I want to know what you people think! You are awesome, that's why! Do I need any other reason? And besides, I want to please you people when I'm done with this fic! The poll's gonna close as soon as I am done with it, so go and answer my damn plea. NOW! Wait, don't stop reading yet! Go and answer when you're done reading the chapter! Geez...

Shadow: Just go and answer his damn poll question.

You can't tell them what to do. That's my job. And besides, you're in a coma.

Shadow: Oh, yeah. *falls to the floor*

Behind a church.

Shadow: *disappears*

ONWARD WITH HASTE!

(Note: I do not own any of the characters in the following chapter. They belong to Sonic Team, SEGA, MPEG Sofdec, ADX, and/or RenderWare.)

I weeped over Shadow's body for only a moment, as I noticed a pink figure running away holding a gun and wearing prison-orange coveralls. "Damn you, Amy!" I shouted at it, making it jump a foot high and quickly picking up its pace dramatically. I gave chase and easily caught up with her. I tackled her to the ground, sitting upon her back and pressing her head sideways against the ground with my hand.

"So, Sonic, you gonna get revenge for your damn husband?" Amy said mockingly.

"Damn it all, Amy! I've had it with your jealousy, I've had it with your fuckin' stupidity, and most of all, _I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!_" I pulled a dagger out of my shoe and unsheathed it. I had always carried it around, ever since it was given to me for my twentieth birthday.

"Whatcha gonna do with that? Kill me? I'd like to see you try!" She had me figured out; I couldn't kill to save my life. It was against my nature. I'd never done it before, and didn't think I would any time soon.

"Maybe I won't be committing murder tonight, but I know what I will do!" I raised the dagger over my head and brought it down hastily, the blade slicing into her shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain as blood began to pour out of the wound. I rose the dagger even higher this time and struck the exact same spot, making the arm honestly fall off. I looked in utter disgust at the dismembered limb. I hadn't really meant to do that, but hell, I was happy with myself as I wiped my blade clean on her coveralls. "May God have mercy on your damned soul," I said before I stood up and kicked the bitch in the face. I walked away, not once looking back.

I had tucked the blade back in my loafer before I went back to pick up my husband's unconscious body and bring it inside. The guests called the hospital and, once I told them about Amy, the police. Both services arrived at the same time. I pointed the police to where I was sure Amy was still writhing helplessly before boarding the ambulance and riding alongside Shadow.

I grabbed his hand tightly and said in a soothing voice, "Everything's gonna be fine, dear." I knew he couldn't hear me, but why would I give a damn? None of the other guests had tried to come with me, and I didn't know any of the doctors that were tending to Shadow's wounds. They didn't say a thing about it, anyway.

Sure, tears were flowing down my face faster than a waterfall, but I still kept a blank expression on my face. A huge wave of emotions were crashing down on me: Anger, happiness, sadness, envy, love, loneliness. _Damn that Amy, damn that Amy, damn that Amy, _"_DAMN THAT AMY!_" I finally vocalized that thought after repeating it in my head a good three dozen times. He doctors jumped when I shouted, but yet again didn't say a damn thing. I sat in silence for the rest of the trip, so many thoughts running through my head.

OKAY, SO SONIC'S PRETTY DAMN PISSED AT AMY, DON'T YOU THINK?

Sonic: Well, how am I to not be?

I don't know. I don't blame you for bein' pissed. Shadow's your husband, he's kinda hot, and he's going to the hospital thanks to the pink bitch.

Sonic: Yeah. I just wish I could have killed her.

I don't want death in my story! Not till the end...

Sonic: Excuse me? Who's gonna die at the end?

Someone.

Sonic: But, who? Amy?

… Sure, let's go with that. Amy'll die at the end...

Sonic: I have a bad feeling about this...

AMSWER MY POLL QUESTION NOW!

REVIEW


	11. IT'S A BABY AT THE END

OKAY, PEOPLE! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PEOPLE! LET'S GO AND EAT SOME CRAPES BECAUSE THEY TASTE GOOD BIATCH! PURPLE IS THE MOST TOTALLY AEWSOMEST COLORIFIC COLOR THERE IS AND EVER WILL BE!

Sonic: I would like to apologize for Nathan's behavior in advance... He's just drank a few sodas and it's midnight right now, so he's tired-

AND I GET SUPER HAPPY WHEN I'M TIRED! WHEE! I'M RUNNING IN A CIRCLE! HEHEHEH!HEHEHEH!HEHEHEH! SUCK MY BALLS, NORTH KOREA!

Sonic: Okay... so anyways... In this chapter, it'll be back to Shadow's point of view, so I'm kinda sad. Oh, well! At least my husband's gonna wake up! I really missed my Shadie.

I WANT TO BE LOVED! I WANT TO BE LOVED BY A POPSICLE! I WANT A POPSICLE TO KISS ME! THEN ALL OF MY DREAMS WILL HAVE COME TRUE! POPSICLE KISSES! THAT IS WHAT I DREAM OF!

Sonic: …

Kool-Aid man: *bursts through a wall* OH YEAH!

Sonic & I: YOU AREN'T IN THIS STORY!

Kool-Aid man: *vanishes*

READ THE STORY BEFORE I TELL MY BUNNIES TO ATTACK! THEY HAVE RABIES! I'M WARNING YOU! RAR! LISTEN TO THEIR VICIOUS MOOS!

(Note: none of the characters in the following chapter are under my ownership. They are owned by Sonic Team, SEGA, MPEG Sofdec, ADX, and/or RenderWare.)

_Sonic must die, Sonic must die, Sonic must die, Sonic must die, Sonic must die, Sonic mus-_

"NO!"

Sonic jumped out of his seat, staring in bewilderment at me. After a few minutes of this, he ran over and hugged me. "Oh, Shadow! You had me worried sick!"

I looked at the blue hedgehog gripping me so tightly. "Why? What happened?" I couldn't remember a thing after the time I proposed to Sonic. Had I forgotten something? I thought that had happened just last night.

"You've been tossing and turning a lot when you were in that coma, muttering something about death." He let go of me and stared into my eyes.

"I was in a coma?"

"Yeah... I'm glad as hell Amy's in a mental institution now, especially after what she did to you."

"I thought she was in jail."

"She broke out and was the one that shot you in the back."

"I was shot?"

Sonic looked at me in disbelief. "Did you hit your head when you fell off the swing, honey?"

"What swing?" I noticed a gleam as Sonic took my hand in his. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That ring on your finger. That's not the engagement ring I gave you."

"Um... no, it's not. It's the wedding ring you gave me."

"But we haven't even planned the wedding yet."

Sonic sighed. "You honestly can't remember a thing?" He thought for a minute.

"Help me. The last thing I remember was us having sex after I proposed. There's obviously _something_ I've forgotten."

"Okay, so here's how things went..." and Sonic explained to me the most important details of the time period I had forgotten. "Do you remember now?"

"... Not quite, but I'll get it." I looked down at my stomach and was greeted by a rather large, rotund belly. "This baby been starving while I was asleep?"

"Oh, no. You still ate. It was just kinda weird 'cause you weren't awake... or doing anything, for that matter."

I patted the top of my belly. "When's that C-section happening? I wanna see my baby girl already."

"It's gonna happen tomorrow."

I held my baby with gentle arms, gazing at her with a sense of love I had never once experienced before. Her quills were short and curly, in a beautiful purple color. What fur she had was midnight blue, and her sapphire eyes were currently closed in a peaceful slumber. Sonic looked upon us lovingly from my side. "She's... so beautiful...," He whispered.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked me.

"... Sabrina," I answered. This was my Sabrina.

OMG THEY'VE GOT A FUCKIN BABY AND ITS NAME IS THE SAME AS A GIRL I WANNA GO OUT WITH! YEA I DID THAT ON PURPOSE! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE KINDA ROMANTIC!

Shadow: Will you shut up? Sabrina's asleep over here!

SORRY I'M JUST KINDA EXCITED CAUSE THERE'S A BABY IN THE STORY NOW!

Shadow: Shut up! Please!

SORRY, I-

Shadow: Where's your damn off button?

NOT IN THE CANDY JAR! :D (I'm so dorky...)

REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY


	12. EAVESDROPPIN' BIATCH!

OMG THERE'S A FUCKIN' BABY IN MY SUPER-AWESOME SONADOW-RIFIC STORY!

Sabrina: *yawns cutely and giggles*

Shadow: I love you for makin' me have this baby, Nathaniel.

Yeah, well... You're pretty cool, too.

Sonic: Hey, don't be gettin' any ideas, bud!

I'm not! Geez, don't be so sensitive!

Shadow: You know I love _you_, Sonic. I made myself nearly bankrupt to marry you.

Sonic: Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, Nate.

It's fine. 'Sides, I wouldn't sleep with Shadow unless he was my last resort.

Shadow: Excuse me? You don't think I'm sexy?

Oh, I never said that. I just don't think you're my type. And you're not a real person.

Shadow: Oh, whatever. You just don't think I look good.

N-no! I... Oh, God damn it all! Just read the fuckin' story!

Sabrina: *giggles* Wead!

(Note: None of the characters (besides Sabrina) in the following story are under my ownership. They are owned by Sonic Team, SEGA, MPEG Sofdec, ADX, and/or RenderWare.)

"The shot worked. The experiment was a success, sir," I heard a female voice say.

I didn't have to see to know the man was smiling as he said, "Excellent."

My eyes were closed and I was faking sleep, really eavesdropping on the conversation going on beside me. I had only just woken up, and I couldn't help my curiosity.

"His child is functioning just as any other normally would, and he is recovering like a normal woman would."

Yet again, I heard his smile as he said, "Excellent. You have pleased me very much, my dear Mary."

"Thank you, sir Harvey."

"Soon, all gay men will become pregnant. I am glad this toy would be one to come along and allow my experiment to come into action."

So I was a mere rat for this man's experiment. I almost gave away my faking of sleep by clanching a fist, but thankfully they didn't seem to notice.

"Sir, what exactly was your reason for this?"

"You dare question my genius?"

"I was merely curious, my dear Harvey!"

The man sighed before saying, "I wished to create distress in the homosexual community."

"Are you a homophobe?"

"What an offensive comment... Yes, I am."

_Damn you!_ I wanted to scream it in his face. _Damn you to hell, you homophobic bastard!_

I heard Sabrina stir beside me. The two strangers ran out before I "woke up" and picked up my baby. She began to cry, and I fixed her up a bottle of milk. She drank it calmly before going back to sleep. I set her down in her bed before closing my eyes, so many thoughts flying around in my head. I slept again, the thoughts turning into my dreams.

"They WHAT?"

"They gave me a shot to make me get pregnant!"

"What ass would do such a thing?"

"That homophobe they call Harvey!"

I had recapped the events of last night's "conversation" to Sonic, and he was being reluctant to believe me.

"C'mon, why would they do something like that?" he asked.

"Because the guy wanted to 'cause distress in the homosexual community', as he said," I replied.

"But why you?"

"'Cause I was vulnerable when they gave me the damn shot!"

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, please! They had to have given it to me right after I came to the damn hospital for gettin' knocked upside the head!"

"Well, there was a needle in your shoulder..."

"See? There's the damn proof you needed! Happy?"

"Okay, so suppose he does try to get it out there. How will he?"

"I don't know! Maybe he could call it a new vaccine for some disease only males could get?"

"Okay, that may work..."

"We gotta stop the man!"

"Alright, alright, I'll help you! So what's the plan?"

"I don't have one yet. But I will, and it'll be good."

"Okay, then."

Just then, Sabrina awoke and began to cry.

"Get the formula, please," I asked of Sonic as I picked the baby up. Sonic did as he was told and I made up the bottle for her.

Shadow: That bastard...

Sonic: I still can't really believe someone would do such a thing.

GOODBYE TO YOU ALL!

Sabrina: Bye-bye-bye-bye-bye!

All: Awww...


	13. THE PLAN IS IN ACTION

Okay, so it's just past one in the morning, and I'm more bored than hell. I have been reading fanfictions about random Sonic Yaori couples because it almost entertains me. I got no idea where I'm going with this chapter, but I sure as hell hope it's somewhere good.

Shadow: I'm not so sure that's gonna be happening...

Will you just shut up? I'm pretty fuckin' tired right now. I been runnin' around alot since five p.m. 'cause I had to go to some damn cookout in celebration of my step-grandfather's bitrthday, and I didn't really care much for it. Thank God Jesse and Tyler were there, or I might have just killed myself for entertainment.

Sonic: Oh, well, I guess you do get entertainment out of writing about me and Shadie...

Yeah, I do. Anyways, here comes the plan Shadow's made up right on the spot. I'm improvising on this entire thing, and I had no idea what I was gonna do from the beginning, so don't hate me if this sucks. Before I start, though, I'd like to give a shout-out to Lemon Lover. He's been the ONLY ONE that's given me any reviews! WHY DON'T THE REST OF YOU JUST DO AS I ASK AND REVIEW MY DAMN STORY? I ACCEPT FUCKIN' ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, SO JUST TYPE SHIT UP IF YOU LIKED MY STORY! I KNOW SOME OF YOU MUST, I'VE HAD A NEAR THOUSAND HITS FROM YOU PEOPLE!

(Note: None of the characters (Besides Sabrina) in the following chapter are under my ownership. They are owned by Sonic Team, SEGA, MPEG Sofdec, ADX, and/or RenderWare.)

(These are just random words that I'm gonna use as a page break because I couldn't get any other method to work. So, yeah. Page break here.)

The bastards at the hospital finally let me go after five days of "recovery". I still couldn't believe what I had overheard during my time here. I wanted to just dash my ass right on outta there, but there was something I had to do first.

"Excuse me, miss..." I looked at the woman's nametag, "Amanda."

"What may I do for you, sir?" the woman at the front desk replied.

"May I have a phone number? One of a mister Harvey?"

The woman seemed hesitant in saying, "Sure." She pulled a strip of paper out from an area of her desk I couldn't really see and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said as I shifted Sabrina's weight over to my right arm long enough to take the paper and stuff it into my pocket. I turned and couldn't stifle a devious grin as I walked out the door. Phase one of my plan was complete.

Sonic met me in the parking lot and led me toward my car, which he had obviously stolen from me. I didn't say a thing about this. I was too excited about my plan working so well. Sure, it was really early into it, but still. I buckled Sabrina into her newly-installed baby seat before getting in beside her and buckling myself in. Sonic got in the driver's seat, buckled up (Yeah, I'm promoting safety, got a problem with it, bitch?), and started the car.

Sonic began to drive down the road back to our little community before speaking. "You get the number?"

"Yes," I replied irritably, "I told you I wouldn't be leavin' the damn place without it."

"Testy today, aren't we?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you make the calls we needed?"

"Yeah."

"They on it?"

"I'm headed to Tails's house now. He said the serum would be ready at about this time of day."

"And Rouge?"

"She took the job request faster than a three-year-old takes a pack of candy from their mother."

"Wonderful. And are you sure you can handle taking care of Sabrina for an hour?"

Sonic looked nearly insulted as he said, "You doubt my parenting skills?"

"Well..." We arrived at Sonic's friend's house at that moment and I got out without another word. I took Sabrina out of her seat and went straight to the front door. I knocked on it and quickly walked inside once the door was opened.

I was greeted by a cute, golden-furred fox. "Hi, Shadow!" he said all too cheerfully. "And this must be little Sabrina! May I see her?"

_The kid's got some damn good manners_, I said as I lowered my baby's face to be in sight of the fox's.

"Aww, she's so cute! I love her quills!" The fox kissed Sabrina's cheek gently before adding, "She's got your nose."

I smiled at the last comment before remembering why I had come here. "Where's the serum?" I asked.

"It's in the fridge. I'll go and get it." The fox disappeared through a doorway I assumed led to the kitchen just as my husband finally came though the still-open front door of the house.

"Sure took you long enough!" I said, a little irritated at how slow he was this morning.

"Oh, don't be rude, Shadow!" He said defensively as the fox reappeared, carrying a bag of ice which also contained a bottle of mysterious magenta liquid.

"Now, I must inform you that the Transforming Serum must be kept cold until honestly being used," the golden one said before he handed the bag to Sonic. He then turned to me. "I still haven't quite properly introduced myself to you. I'm Miles Prower, but all my friends like to call me Tails."

"I think I'd rather call you Miles. It's a cute name, I think," I said to him. "How old are you, Miles?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Ah, so you're a Senior in high school, are you not?"

"Nope. Starting up my third year of college. I'm here for tomorrow only, then I'm back to Yale."

"Wow, you must be pretty damn smart! Glad I could meet you."

"As am I," Miles said cheerfully.

"Well, that's Tails for ya," Sonic said with a tug to my arm. "We really should be going, dear."

"Alright, alright, we should, I suppose," I said before turning to Miles. "Goodbye, and I hope we meet again soon, Miles!"

"Goodbye, Shadow! And may I say, what an honorable thing you are doing today." He waved quickly before Sonic and I walked out the door and back to my car.

"Phase two, check," I said out loud as Sonic drove us down the street toward my friend Rouge's house.

We arrived at Rouge's home and quickly got her to come with us back to the house which had formerly been owned and occupied by me only, but I now shared with my husband and child.

"Rouge, you know how to do shit here?" I said, handing her my laptop and the strip of paper that had upon it the phone number which would be vital for the success of my plan.

"Yeah," She replied and began typing away. Soon enough, we had an address and a full map of the area that damn Harvey lived in. "This gonna suit ya?"

"Oh, yeah. This'll do just fine."

(okay, more words being used as a page breaker right here. , biatch! Antidististablishmentarianism, too! Oh yea!)

FUCK, IT'S FINALLY OVER WITH! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! Now, it's 3:08 a.m. an I'm pretty damn tired, so I'm going to bed without much more of a word.

_PLEASE _REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!


	14. IT'S A FUCKIN' FIGHT SCENE!

OKAY, so obviously you people have NO IDEA how to listen to fuckin' simple directions! I've got four reviews, and EVERY SINGLE ONE has been from lemon lover! _THAT _GUY ACTUALLY KNOWS HOW SHIT GOES AROUND HERE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE REST OF YOU PEOPLE?

Sonic: Okay, calm down! Please! You're scaring people!

I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I WANT REVIEWS! I KNOW THIS DAMN STORY'S POPULAR, AND I WANT YOU PEOPLE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!

Shadow: Okay, Nathan's getting pissed at you people right now. So just review his story before he starts crying.

I'M NOT GONNA CRY! I'M JUST MAD 'CAUSE ONLY ONE PERSON IS REVIEWING ME!

Sonic: Okay, Nate, just calm the fuck down before you start writing.

FINE! But before I begin I'd just like to say, I love you lemon lover! You've been really positive with me, even though there are parts I know were flat-out shit, and I can't thank you enough for that! If you haven't already, I'd like you to start writing! I know you'd do well! Now, without further adu, Phase four of Shadow's plan is now coming to action!

(Note: None of the characters (Besides Sabrina) in the following chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team, SEGA, MPEG Sofdec, ADX, and/or RenderWare.)

(More random words to be counted as my page break. arm, leg, hand, foot, finger, toe, elbow, knee, palm, heel, glove, shoe, TOM SAWYER!)

Rouge had a firm hold on my arms as we flew over the city at a dizzying height. I looked absolutely nothing like normal; my quills had turned into long, blonde fur that reached my shoulderblades, my black fur had turned pink, My ruby eyes had turned brown, I had gained a few pounds, and my fangs had been reblaced by crooked, yellow teeth. All thanks to Miles's serum.

"Damn it, Stripes," Rouge suddenly said, "Why couldn't you have _lost _pounds?"

"I couldn't help it!" I said in a voice quite unlike my own.

She swooped down and dropped me inside the boundaries of a fence, landing beside me and beginning to pant.

"You know what to do?" I asked.

"Yeah... You just worry about your job. I'll be fine," She replied. "I've been doin' this for a while."

"Alright. And you'd better hurry. I'm not so sure how long the serum will last, but I don't think it'll be long."

"'Kay. Don't get yourself killed." And she flew to the front of the house.

_I can't really promise you that..._. And I prepared for the worst as I threw a rock with stunning accuracy at one of the house's windows. Almost immediately, a man wearing pajamas burst through the back door and stormed over to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" That disgustingly familiar voice scolded me.

"I didn't do it!" I lied to him.

"Then who did? Your damn imaginary friend?"

"U-uh, yeah! It was all Fred's fault. He picked up a rock and threw it."

The man I knew to be Harvey rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this." He began to turn.

I slapped him across the face, hoping he hadn't noticed Rouge through the broken window going through drawers and cabinets.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harvey said, holding his cheek in surprise.

"It was Fred again!" I replied nervously.

He brought a hand to my face, smacking me hard enough to make me turn a full three-hundred and sixty degrees.

I held my cheek in pain before I brought a fist to his gut, making him double over and leaving himself open for a kick to the face, which I happily took advantage of. He glared at me before wildly throwing a punch which I easily dodged. I backhanded the top of his head and brought a kick to the side of his face, making him spit out a drop of dark red liquid. I looked upon him smugly as he gasped for air. I was taken aback as he swung a kick to my shin, hitting me hard and obviously leaving a bruise. He threw a punch to my gut and I coughed when he hit. I decided to surprise him and flipped over behind him, kicking him in the back and making him fall over. I walked over and stamped my foot on his back, making him cough up a bit of blood.

"You're... not bad, kid..." He said.

"Sure as hell." I saw a bat flying away in the direction I had come, holding some liquid and a lot of paper. "Now, I'll just leave you to rot." I ran off before he could do anything more, catching ip to the bat easily. "Got the stuff?" I yelled up to Rouge in my normal voice.

She swooped down closer to me before saying, "Yeah, it's all right here! Looks like I got it just in time, too!"

I looked down at myself and saw that I was entirely back to normal. I was still in the clothes Sonic had loaned me, but I was back to my normal self otherwise. "Did you look through his computer?"

"Yeah! He didn't have anything about it in there, so we're good."

And we returned home, meeting Sonic and Miles there.

"Oh, Miles, I didn't know were here," I said once I walked in the door.

"Well, I was curious to know how well the serum worked, but I see it's worn off already," Miles said to me a little disappointedly.

"Oh, I almost had no idea who the guy was. Ya did good with the thing, kid," Rouge said.

"Thanks... Did you get by well?" he asked.

"Yeah, the serum didn't wear off until we were on our way back," I told him reassuringly.

"And you got the stuff, right?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think this is?" Rouge said, holding up the bottle of lime-green liquid and the manilla folder.

Sonic and Miles smiled brightly as they took them proudly. "And now, a traditional Viking funeral for the evil things!" Miles said cheerfully.

"But the nearest body of water is thirty miles from here. And where are we gonna get the wood to make a ship?" I asked him.

"Okay, so we're not gonna put them on a burning ship, but we are going to incinerate them!"

"Then it's not a Viking funeral," I said to him.

"Oh, whatever, the damn things are going to get burned."

"Tails! I've never heard you swear before!" Sonic said, surprised.

"Blame my college friends...," he said with a shrug.

And we made a bonfire in my backyard and incinerated the liquid and the folder. The liquid actually turned the fire purple, and we watched in awe as the oddly colored flames licked at the fading light of day.

(Random word page break. George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, John Adams, John Hancock, HAYLEY WILLIAMS, Benjamin Franklin! Yeah!)

Okay, I'm super awesome, ain't I? I'm not gonna say much 'cause my mind's drawing a blank. I'm just gonna update again tomorrow. I think it'll be the final chapter, but if it is, I'm still gonna be writing a prologue, so STAY TUNED! goodbye, and I'd better see some damn reviews tomorrow!

REVIEW


	15. FINAL SEX SCENE!

Okay, so I'm back. This will not be the final chapter. But before I say anything further, I would like to apologize deeply to lemon lover, as she is a girl, althought I was referencing to her as "he". I am really very sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me! Anyway, I realized I haven't written any sex scenes in a while, and me and my dirty desires decided I would write another before the tragic death that is soon to come. This is mostly because I have no idea how I'm gonna cause the person die, but I have a feeling it'll involve an explosion or two.

Shadow: Um... I'm kinda scared...

Maybe you'll need to be. And yet... maybe you won't. I wouldn't know, I'm just the one with the devious thought in my head!

Shadow: I'm gonna die, aren't I?

Maybe... and maybe not... I'm not gonna spill the beans... not yet, anyways.

Shadow: I'm gonna die.

Sonic: You'd better not, Nate!

Anyways, this chapter will be nothing but sex between Sonic and Shadow.

Shadow: Well, at least that's gonna be fun.

It will! Yay! Sex!

(Note: None of the characters (besides Sabrina) in the following chapter are under my ownership. They are owned by Sonic Team, SEGA, MPEG Sofdec, ADX, and/or RenderWare.)

(randomwordpagebreakbitches!!!happiness!)

Sabrina was lain down by my lover before Sonic sat beside me on our bed. I pecked him on the lips before I lay down on my back.

"Y'know," I piped up, "one thing we haven't done in a while is-"

"Make love?" he finished my sentence for me.

"Exactly. And I was thinking- Mmph!" I exclaimed as Sonic brought his lips to mine in a more than passionate kiss.

Sonic broke away just as suddenly as he had started the kiss, reaching his hand down to the elastic of my boxers. Without my consent, he pulled them off and began to rub my area, making me moan. I reached my hand over to his underpants and pulled them down as well, noticing an erection already beginning to form. I rubbed his area just as he was mine, and soon enough, I felt both of us become hard. I wrapped my hand around Sonic's cock and began to pump it, drawing a few quiet moans from my lover. He leaned over and gave my cock a kiss before he began to suck on it. I abandoned the handjob I was giving him and began to suck on him as well. We were both moaning rather loudly, and before too long, I got that feeling below my waist.

I came just as Sonic did, and I felt my liquid being swallowed as I let Sonic's cock free and let his semen run down my chin. He moved his head and looked at me. I sat up and pulled him into a kiss.

We pulled apart after a good two minutes, and Sonic said, "I do taste pretty good."

I chuckled and pulled Sonic down onto his stomach. I moved myself and put my erection right up to his opening.

"Shadow, c'mon! It hurts when you do that!" he whined.

I sighed and pulled the lubricant out of the bedside table, squeezing in into my hand. The smell of cherries began to fill the room as I spread the liquid over my fingers. "I still can't really believe you picked out a cherry lube," I said as I recapped the bottle and put it up.

"Well, I'm a sucker for cherries," Sonic replied.

I slid a finger into his ass, making him grunt a little bit. Rather quickly, I squeezed a second finger in and began to scissor them around, stretching him out. After I had him successfully stretched, I pulled the fingers out and quickly shoved my erection in, drawing a near scream from Sonic. I pulled myself in and out as quickly as I could, trying to make up for lost time.

"Ah! D-damn it, Shadow! Ow! Will you slow- Ah!- d-down once in a while?" he asked.

"Not on your life, kid."

"Ohhh, Shadow! Oh, my G-GOD! Shadow! You're... gonna make me c-!" and a sticky white liquid shot onto the bed.

"Sonic! I'm about to-!" and even more of the liquid was released, this time into my lover's ass. I pulled out and rolled onto my back, panting. I gave Sonic a quick kiss before we clutched onto each other and fell into slumber's grasp.

(page break: NOW I'VE GOT SPACES IN THIS DAMN THING! I'M YELLING SHIT IN YOUR FACE! I AM EXCITED BECAUSE I AM LISTENING TO MUSIC!)

Okay, and there you have it. I quick session of sex before my reason for calling this a "Tragedy" story. I hope you all enjoyed the scene, because from here everything in the story goes downhill. Just a fair warning.

Shadow: Yes! Come back and witness my tragic death!

I never said you were gonna die! Just shut up and go to sleep! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. But I did say it would be nothing but sex in this chapter. And that's what it was.

REVIEW


	16. The End

Hi. This will be the final chapter. I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, I just had NO IDEA how I was going to do this... I'm sorry, yet again, to lemon lover, for calling you a guy! I just didn't know! I'm just stupid like that sometimes...

Shadow: Sometimes?

OKAY! Fine! A lot! I just can't help it!

Shadow: Heh.

Sonic: Oh, Shadow, don't be so mean.

Shadow: It's just something that comes unintentionally.

No wonder I chose you to kill...

Shadow: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

READ MY STORY!

(Note: None of the characters (besides Sabrina) in the following chapter are under my ownership. They belong to Sonic Team and/or SEGA.)

(page break: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17)

I awoke to find myself clutching a blue hadgehog tightly, him clutching back, and a baby in a crib crying very loudly. I pried Sonic's arms off of me and walked over to Sabrina. I picked up the baby and bounced her gently as I fixed up a bottle as quickly as I could. I fed it to her once it was all made up, gazing at Sonic in disbelief. _How the hell is he still asleep? _I thought.

After Sabrina finished her bottle, I walked over to Sonic and nudged him. "Sonic, hun, wake up. It's..." I looked at the clock on the wall, "Half past noon. Get your lazy ass up." I got no response. I nudged him again, this time a loy harder. Yet again, no response. I sighed as I raised a fist and brought it down onto his stomach with just enough force to make him jump up with a yelp.

"AH!" he screamed. "Aw, damn it, Shadow! What's wrong with you?" He rubbed his obviously sore abdomen.

"Sorry, just didn't wanna be lonely this morning," I said with a smirk. "C'mon, we're outta milk and _somebody's _gonna get more."

Just as we walked into our living room, the ground began to shake. "What the f-" and the roof directly above my head collapsed, revealing a rather tall, fat man sitting in the cockpit of a giant red robot.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "I thought you weren't even in the country anymore!"

"You know this fatso?" I asked Sonic.

"He's my rival!"

"And he's about to finally kill you!" the fat man said. A mechanical arm shot down and grabbed Sonic's waist, pulling him up and out of the house.

I ran outside to find Sonic flailing about in the grasp of that damned robot. "Let him down, fatass!" I shouted in annoyance. Maybe not my best move.

"Alright, then!" the man Sonic had called "Eggman" said and the robot dropped Sonic suddenly. I ran over and, just as I got under him, he landed on my head, nearly breaking my neck as I fell forward, smacking my face into the road. I spat out some blood before I forced Sonic's body off of mine and standing up, being greeted with a mechanical kick to the face. I fell on my back, irritated beyond belief. I stood, this time without interruption, and spat.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" the bastard said with a smirk.

Sonic surprised us both by appearing on the shoulder of the huge roboy and giving Eggman a hard kick to the face. "Shut the fuck up, fatty!" he said before he kicked him again, this time drawing blood from the fat man's nose. Sonic went for yet another kick, but his foot was caught and he was thrown to the ground with enough speed to make it impossible for me to catch him. Sonic shuddered as he tried to move, only falling limp again, obviously defenseless.

"Sonic!" I shouted and ran to him, only to be knocked back forcefully by a metallic hand.

"Sonic will die today!" Eggman shouted and turned his robot directly upon Sonic.

_"Prepare to die, Shadow the hedgehog!" the demon shouted, turning to the four-year-old._

A cannon made its way out of the robot's chest.

_The demon raised its horrid blade._

I could hear the cannon begin shoot to my utter despair.

_The demon began to slash his sword down upon the young hedgehog._

"NOOO!" I shouted and jumped in front of Sonic, taking the hit for him and rolling over his body, blood beginning to pour out of my stomach.

_"NOOO!" An adult male hedgehog shouted as he jumped in front of his son, getting slashed on his chest._

The robot was knocked back by the force of the shot, and the one controlling it abandoned the machine. Eggman began to run.

_The demon laughed maniacally as it faded away, leaving nothing but jet-black smoke in its wake._

"SHADOW!" Sonic yelled as he used what little strength he had to crawl over to my dying figure.

_"DADDY!" the four-year-old hedgehog shouted as he crawled over to his father's dying figure._

Sonic burst into tears on my chest, and I used my last breath to quote my father. "In life, you must make sacrifices for those you love."

_The young one burst into tears on his father's stomach, and the father used his last breath to say, "In life, you must make sacrifices for those you love."_

"The same goes... for death," I added to the quote before my vision faded and I felt my heart stop beating.

(page break: ...)

Damn it, Shadow... you had to kill yourself...

Sonic: I love you! Don't leave me! Please!

C'mon, Sonic... it's over. He probably can't even hear you right now...

Sonic: I'm not leaving his side!

*sits beside Shadow's corpse and pats Sonic's head gently* I know you're upset, but think of it this way... He did it for you.

Sonic: *Sniff* He did... DAMN IT! WHY'D HE HAVE TO GO AND FALL IN LOVE WITH ME?

*sigh* I'm sorry... but I had to do it.

Sonic: GODDAMN YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

But I still have to write the epilogue...

Sonic: FUCK THE EPILOGUE! FUCK _YOU!_ GET OUT OF HERE!

*leaves sadly* Please review my story. And, since the story's pretty much over with, vote on my poll right now, 'cause I need it for my next fic. Goodbye for now.


	17. EPILOGUE

Hello again. It's time for the epilogue. It'll be in Sonic's point of view, keep that in mind. I'm sorry I'm not being all spontaneous and exciting like I normally am, but my damn hands wrote down some... depressing stuff last chapter. I didn't even want half that shit to happen, but it did. All thanks to my hands having a mind of their own. Anyways, here comes the Epilogue. None of the characters in this epilogue are under my ownership, they belong to Sonic Team and SEGA. There. Now read the epilogue and get the hell out of here, cause I'm sure you're unhappy with me for killing Shadow.

Epilogue: Living Just For Him

I still miss Shadow, to this very day. But I know he wants me to live on, to be happy, to do what I want. But all I want is to hold him once more, to hear his sweet voice, to hear him say that he loves me. It's all just a faded dream, those few months I had him. I know I'll never be as happy as I was then, not as long as I don't have him by my side.

His funeral was one of smaller proportions, but it still meant a lot to me that my friends came and mourned with me. At least I still have their love, I suppose. on the funeral day, I really just wanted to be alone, despite that. Every time someone came up, trying to speak, I just left the spot, coming to rest at another. after being rejected of conversation twice, Tails and Knuckles finally forced me to stay and listen to what they had to say.

"He'd want you to move on," one of them said. I wasn't keeping track of who was speaking; I just listened to them, depressed, waiting for them to leave. "Shadow-" I flinched at the name- "would want you to act just like you did before."

"Yeah, he'd want you to go out there and live your life just like you did before you met him," the other said in a pathetic attempt to make me look at them.

"So stop being so depressed. I mean, we're definitely sad about it, but we're not sitting under a tree and looking at our feet glumly."

"C'mon, man, you've got to be happy! You want _us _to act all depressed and silent?"

"Will you two just go away? This isn't helping me at all!" I yelled. I heard leaves rustle as they left me. as soon as I couldn't hear them walking anymore, I burst into tears. "Damn it, Shadow!" I banged my fist on the ground with blinding speed and power. "You had to go and save me! You had to kill yourself for me! YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND LOVE ME!" At this point I just broke down, not taking any notice of my movements as I cried myself dry and screamed random profanities. After half an hour, I finally regained control and stopped my crying, deciding that Tails and Knuckles had been right.

I still didn't live just as I had before I met Shadow, but I came as close as was possible. Every night, I still mumbled Shadow's last words as I fell into slumber's grasp. I still can't fall into a peaceful sleep with no one to hold, no shoulder to cry on, but I don't even think to try and find a replacement for Shadow. It is impossible to find anyone as special as him, it is impossible to love anyone else as I did that hedgehog.

I live in this world only for Shadow's sake, I live here only to fulfill his wishes.

This is how it feels to be loved.

()

Alright, well that's the story. I'm afraid I will NOT write a sequel, but then again, how can I? Anyways, I am so glad that you all enjoyed my story! Come back when I wake up, and I'll have a new fanfiction started! And, by the way, if you don't answer my damn poll, I'll be forced to write a Shadtails fic. If you don't like that idea, then take the poll!


	18. SONG!

This is a song I found. I just think it kinda fits in with the ending I made for this story. Enjoy!

**We Are Broken  
**By: Paramore

_I am outside, and I've been waiting for the sun.  
With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong.__  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize.  
Tell me why we live like this._

_Keep me safe inside you arms. Like towers, tower over me._

_'Cause we are broken!  
What must we do to restore  
__our innocence  
and all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
'cause we just wanna be home!_

_Lock the doors, 'cause I'd like to capture this voice.  
It came to me tonight, so everyone will have a choice.  
And under red lights, I'll show myself it wasn't forged.  
We're at war, we live like this._

_Keep me safe inside your arms. Like towers, tower over me. Hey!_

_'Cause we are broken!  
What must we do to restore  
our innocence  
and all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
'cause we just wanna be home!_

_Tower over me. Tower over me. And I'll take the truth at any cost!_

_'Cause we are broken!  
What must we do to restore  
our innocence  
and all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
'cause we just wanna be home!_

Yeah, that was it. I just though it kinda fit. I love you all, and please review my story!


End file.
